Displaying electrophysiology (EP) data of a beating heart in an intelligible and clear manner is a daunting task. Even ignoring the motion due to the beating, the EP data changes over time in both magnitude and position, and the changes are relatively quick. In addition, the EP data occurs in three dimensions.
PCT application WO/2008/135731, to Francis et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of generating a model of a cardiac surface. The method comprises measuring an electrogram voltage at a plurality of points within a heart, and generating images representing each electrogram voltage.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.